Correspondencia
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Yurio tiene sentimientos difíciles de entender por Yuuri.


Gélido

[1]

Yuri Plisetsky odiaba a Yuuri Katsuki con todas sus fuerzas, adentro y fuera de la pista ambos eran patinadores estrellas, jóvenes y apuestos, la mirada del mundo del patinaje artístico puesta sobre ellos. Pero lejos de las cámaras, vítores del público y las fanáticas, eran dos chicos enamorados que no sabían cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Yuuri era consciente de lo que sentía por el minino ruso, como lo había apodado en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente seguro de expresarlo abiertamente dado el carácter hostil del rubio.

— ¿Escondiéndote otra vez, cerdo? —Yurio se adentra a la habitación del japonés como un soplido de viento invernal.

El japonés ya puede sentir la frialdad apoderándose del ambiente, su mirada se torna temerosa y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojan ante el escrutinio incesante del menor.

—Víctor está en el lobby —, dice Yuuri pensando que es a eso a lo que ha ido el ruso.

—Ese anciano no me interesa.

El rubio azota la puerta fuertemente, Yuuri respinga en su lugar; sentado al filo de la cama. Los pasos de Yurio son precavidos pero largos, en cuanto se posiciona frente al japonés, miles de palabras sobran, sólo se miran a los ojos.

Azul vs Avellana.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —Yuuri trata de sonreírle ameno, porque su pacifico carácter es todo lo contrario de Yurio, quien tiene a ser grosero con cuantas personas se le crucen por enfrente.

Esa es la diferencia entre los dos. Yuuri permitía que los demás pasaran por encima de él, le encantaba ser ridiculizado a nivel nacional, bajaba su mirada y lloraba en silencio. Yurio lo recuerda en los último Grand Prix en Sochi, Yuuri había perdido y se había refugiado en los baños. Pero Yurio lo encontró, lo confrontó esa fría noche y lo llamó idiota sin reparo.

Ahora estaba ahí mirándole con cierta precaución, Yurio tenía miedo a pesar de su envalentonada personalidad y lengua filosa. Por primera vez está desarmado ante una mirada pura.

—Te deseo suerte mañana. —Las pequeñas manos de Yurio se adentran en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Ladea su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, afuera está nevando.

Canadá es tan frío como Rusia o Japón. Empero, el invierno no cala tanto como el saberse no correspondido por el japonés. Pues no es un secreto que Yuuri siente algo por Víctor a pesar de no querer mostrarlo al público. Y eso le hierve la sangre, Víctor no merece al azabache, no como Yurio…

—Gracias, sé que nos irá bien —Yuuri cierra los ojos y asiente, casi con orgullo de lo que dice.

—A mí siempre me va bien, pero tú… —otra vez los ojos azules recaen en la presencia ajena.

—No soy tan bueno como tú, es evidente pero me esforzaré mucho.

El ruso frunce el ceño.

—Claro, no querrás decepcionar a Víctor —, el tono con el que lo dice derrama hiel, miedo, cansancio.

Está cansado de amar a un chico ocho años más grande, un chico que ama a un hombre de verdad, no a un niño como él. Todos pensaban que era berrinchudo y que sólo quería llamar la atención con sus rabietas, pero no era así, él sólo quería que Yuuri lo notara.

—Tampoco quiero decepcionarte —ante la referencia, Yurio abre los ojos como platos. Es la primera vez que Yuuri le dice algo que suena tan bien para sus oídos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eres mi rival más fuerte en la competencia, obviamente me esforcé mucho para alcanzarte.

Yuuri no debería estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas, en realidad ha sido Yurio quien se ha preparado intensamente para estar a la par del japonés. Lo ha sido desde hace un año, cuando se conocieron en Sochi.

— ¿Crees que soy digno de ser tu rival? —Yuuri se pone de pie lentamente, los siete centímetros de diferencia son más palpables estando cara a cara.

Yurio se siente pequeño a su lado, no porque lo sea realmente, sino porque Yuuri irradia una confianza diferente, no es el chico llorón de un año atrás, y la sensualidad que desborda puede percibirla, el aire huele al japonés.

Miel y chocolate.

—Yo creo que eres digno de cualquier cosa, Yuri-kun.

Y Yuuri no se lo piensa dos veces, aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos, toma el rostro impávida del ruso, sus labios merodean los ajenos de color rosa, y planta un beso casto, sin necesidad de profundizar. Yuuri sólo quiere que Yurio sepa que él está ahí, pensándole todo el tiempo, espera que ese escaso ósculo logre su cometido.

Al alejarse, Yuuri espera una reprimenda, una patada, un gruñido, insulto, lo que sea. Sin embargo, cuando unos delgados brazos rodean su cuello y los labios rosados se apoderan de los suyos, más que sentir sorpresa, es alivio lo que anega su frenético corazón.

Yurio corresponde a los sentimientos despiertos de su contrincante, y la razón por la que aún no se ha dado por vencido.

El cerdito japonés de quien se prendó.


End file.
